Dumbledore's Demise
by Jo55ette
Summary: The title of this story makes it pretty self explanatory even though this isnt the whole plot. This is rated PG for some romance situations and mild language.


Disclaimer:all of these characters belong to J.K Rowling for now I might introduce some people later.

Author's Note:This is a fanfic written by just me and trust me no one gets raped, im sorry if you dislike my other story but im just trying to write.

Tonight was one of those nights, cold and bitter and even the low

hoot of an owl sent chills down your spine. It was one those nights

when you knew something horrid and wicked was going to happen.

There was one boy that knew it better than us all, the boy who lived.

Harry was curled up on his bed in his small bedroom at number 4

privet drive when he felt a tinge on his forehead. His scar was burning

again, but more fierce than it ever had before, he could not open his

eyes and he could not think. When the pain had finally resided he

realized that this was not going to be any ordinary night something

was not right. He had just heard Voldemort's laughter, it was a

wicked laughter that made the hairs on Harry's head stand straight up

like he had just put on a mass of gel. Something wicked was going

down tonight and Harry wasn't just going to sit by and wait for

tomorrow to read about it in the Daily Prophet he had to take action.

Though Harry knew that Voldemort was his problem he also knew

that Voldemort never worked alone, it was almost as if he wouldn't

kill one person without taking his whole posse and Harry silently

chuckled at this thought but remembered his task. Harry knew that he

was going to need help so in is mind he thought of who he could get

to help him. Instantly Ron and Hermione came to mind but later he

added Luna Lovegood, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Seamus, Dean,

but he needed someone with will so he realized he had to do the

unthinkable, ask Draco. He debated this thought back and forth in his

head but finally he realized that he needed help from Draco. "Hedwig,

come here girl," Harry said softly as he opened her cage door. Harry

was now 17 and certified to use magic off school grounds so he

conjured up a spell to make a mouse appear and gave it to Hedwig to

feed on outside while he worked on the letters. The first letter stated:

I fear that tonight is the night that I will clash swords with Voldemort, but somebody else is in danger and I am afraid I do not know who it is. All I know is that it is up to me to save her and I can't accomplish this without the help of my friends. As you all know this is going to be a very dangerous task you will have to fight the Death Eaters who have much more years experience than us. I beg off all of you to come and help fight for what might be the end of Voldemort's rein or my being. Meet me at King Cross Station on the stroke of Midnight. Be armed with your wand, potions if you have them, and your broom.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry then used a spell to make 9 copies of letter and addressed it to

everyone one his list except for Malfoy. Malfoy was going to need

some persuading, so Malfoy's letter turned out like this:

Dear Malfoy,

Although we have been enemies for 5 long years I have a favor to ask you. This favor may determine the fate of the wizarding world. Even though you may act tough I know that you do not want to become a Death Eater and I also know that you like Dumbledore as Headmaster, and I know how you must act so you will not be questioned by anyone who might just tell your father so please help me bring peace back to the wizarding world and end this agonizing war. If you have the guts, come meet me at Kingcross Station at midnight.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

By the time Harry had finished writing the letter Hedwig was perched

on top of his cage in Harry's bedroom. "This is going to be a big load

can you take it?" Harry questioned Hedwig. Hedwig gave a small

hoot and nibbled on Harry finger with the parchment in it, Harry

laughed and tied the pieces of parchment to Hedwig's legs and he

was off. Harry tried to remember the spell that Moody had said

several years ago when taking Harry to Grimmauld Place. Oh now he

remembered, Disillusionment Charm Harry yelled with no wand in

hand, Harry was starting to develop powers of his own. Almost

instantly the spell took affect and Harry was clear for the second

time his life. By that time it was already 10pm, Harry equipped his

wand safely to the pocket of his robe, got his Firebolt and he flew.


End file.
